


Torn Apart

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After being dragged into the great war between the First Order and Resistance, the First Order captures Rey in order to learn the location of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. She thought her only dangers were to her person. But what Rey did not count on was the real danger: that of losing her heart..
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rey

  
The chair feels as cold as ice underneath my back. My head still hurts from Kylo Ren using the Force to force me to sleep. I had wanted to fight him with every ounce of my being when he held me through the Force. I couldn't move my arm to fire my blaster, nor even curse him for all of the innocent blood shed on Takodana when his ships destroyed Maz's temple. I remember his mocking tone as he held my body in place and circled me like a cat playing with its prey before eating it.

I remember seeing tunnel vision before darkness came over me, but just before it did I remember that he swept me into his arms bridal style and carried me. He could have easily used the force to do it, or ordered a stormtroopper to carry me back to his huge black shuttle. No, he chose to do it himself, and carried me like his bride, rather than his prisoner, which is what I was in truth.

.....

My vision is blurry and my mind still worries at the fact that this infamous Sith Lord carried me to his ship himself. What the hell is his game? I have a feeling that this and all questions will be answered soon. But do I necessarily want the answers?

....

Kylo

  
She is coming around, I notice, and it is hard to get a read on her while in this state, so I wait patiently. I informed my stormtroopers that I was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Considering that Supreme Leader Snoke wants this girl alive, and Hux is busy licking his wounds from his failure to keep that Resistance pilot escaping off of Starkiller Base, I can take my time delving into this girl's secrets.

I take a moment to study the scavenger's features while she is half conscious. Her clothes are made for the hot desert climate of Jakku, and gives her the appearance of a boy. She has a lithe, toned body though, and with a proper gown she would look quite lovely. I ignore this, though, and focus on her face. Long dark lashes, expressive brows, and striking hazel eyes that looked at me with such a mixture of fear and anger when I froze her in place when I deflected her first blaster shot with my lightsaber. I was perplexed that this foolish girl who was a lowly scavenger would try to shoot at me. Me. The great Kylo Ren, prodigal pupil of Supreme Leader Snoke himself. The fact that she was Force sensitive only made the situation that more intriguing for me.

The girl moans and her eyelids flutter open to survey the bare utilitarian room around her. It takes her a moment to register that she is not alone, and cannot move her arms and legs freely. She is not fearful now, which intrigues me. Normally, prisoners either begin to cry, plead for their lives, or try to strike a deal right away in order to avoid torture.

The girl does none of these things, however, and I cannot help but admire her bravery. "Where am I?" She asks somewhat fearfully, the mask achieving its usual desired effect of striking fear into the hearts of my victims. 

I sit across from her on a chair and study her before answering,  
"You're my guest..."


	2. Chapter Two

Rey

  
I stare right back at this menacing, dark Sith Lord and a part of me wants to fight my way out of this through sheer strength alone. But I know that if I do, he will kill me without a qualm. So I bide my time, and pretend to not be afraid.

"You mean the murderers, thieves, and traitors you call friends? You will be relieved to hear that I have no idea," He continues.

"You still want to kill me." He says this last part softly, as if the concept is alien to him.

"That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask," I say defiantly.

My words sound braver than I feel, but I know that to reveal my anger and fear of being detained like this will only make my captor more likely to harm me, so I bite back what I desperaretely want to say.

I am expecting his next reaction to be one of anger or frustration but instead, he begins to unlatch his mask. A faint hiss of decompression issues out as he reaches up to lift it off of his head. He lifts the mask off and sets it down on a nearby counter with a loud audible bang. It makes me jump.

I am expecting Kylo Ren's face to be a hideous alien, or someone who needs to wear a mask because their face is too scarred to reveal in public. Nothing could have prepared me for his face to be handsome.

His face is angular, framed with tousled wavy black hair that feathers naturally and brushes his broad shoulders. His face is pale, with a small beauty mark to the left of his nose. His eyes are black and inquisitive, not threatening, as I imagine they looked when he was embarrassing me on Takodana before he decided to take me prisoner. But I am drawn to his full lips that some part of me wonders how well he kisses.

 _He is a monster, Rey. A Damn killer that neither needs your pity or you lusting after him,_ I remind myself sharply. His eyes search mine as he stands to his full height. I forget he is so tall, because up until this time, he has been kneeling on the ground directly across from me.

He is searching for...what exactly? I do not know, and neither does he, apparently. All I know is that if his goal was to ease away some of the tension in the room by revealing his face to me he is sadly mistaken.

No, I realize, with a start: I am _attracted_ to him! I tense up as I see him come closer to me, and put his arms behind his back.

It takes all of my self control to look away from him as he asks almost lazily, "Tell me about the droid."

Ah. So this is why I am still alive. The First Order wants the location of Luke Skywalker. I tell him only of the specs of BB-8, without giving away what he wishes to know.

He cuts me off midsentence as he says, "Carrying a section of a navigational chart. And we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. But we need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You, a scavenger," A hint of satisfaction comes into his voice as he says, "You know I can take whatever I want."

Despite my obvious disquiet, I am bizarrely turned on by this last statement, but I try not to let him know this. He reaches his hand towards me, and that is when I begin to tear up, because right away I can feel him in my mind. I have to resist him at all costs, and give him nothing. Or else...


	3. Chapter Three

Kylo

  
When I approach the girl to probe her mind, she flinches away from me, obviously uncomfortable with my presence. I don't really care, I am here to do a job, nothing more.

It is only when we are connected by the Force that something inside of me stirs quite unexpectedly: I want to be gentle with her. Some part of me that is still Ben Solo, the side that still loves his parents, despite everything they have done to him, wants to care and protect a girl he barely knows. _How cute, and pathetic at the same time,_ I think privately.

And yet I feel like it is _him_ who is speaking to Rey now when I say softly, "You are so lonely. So afraid to leave, at night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island. And Han Solo, you feel like he is the father you never had."

I almost smirk at this girl's presumption to care for a pathetic smuggler who cared more about his livelihood than to be with his family who needed him.

"He would have disappointed you," I add with mild bitterness, a strange relic of my hurt over my father's absence in my life.

"Get out of my head," The girl says defiantly. She is obviously weakened by the mind probe, but I admire her tenacity all the same. I step away from her, beginning to become frustrated that this interrogation is going nowhere.

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there, and now you _will_ give it to me," I say with complete confidence, my prior lapse in control all but forgotten. It is clear that I need to be more forceful with this peasant if I am going to salvage anything out of this complete waste of my time.

I exert more of my will outward towards the girl as I attempt to wrestle the memory out of her mind. She begins to pant and sweat under the pressure, but does not beg or cry for the pain of the mind probe to cease. Instead, the scavenger tests my patience further by resisting me with the Force.

A lapse of control comes over me as our minds connect and Ben says, "Don't worry, I feel it too."

"I'm not giving you anything," Rey says with more confidence.

"We'll see," I say, as if daring her to challenge me further. I don't want to harm her, I am not Snoke, after all. Nor do I ever wish to become him, but I would have preferred a more direct line of questioning than probing her mind with the Force. But the girl left me no choice in the matter.

I exert my full will on Rey and she continues to resist me. A strange thing happens then, something I did not account for: she found a way to probe my mind as well! Our memories flash into our awareness: childhood, teenage years, even the events of recent years all flow back and forth to each other, and I am uncomfortably aware of how deeply intimate this is.

Still, Rey keeps the memory of Uncle Luke's location from me. Somehow. I know almost everything else there is to know about her, and I suspect of me as well in her own mind.

Finally, her gaze becomes steely as she says, "You. You're afraid. You're afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."

I rip myself out of her mind then, and fight the urge to break something. How _dare_ she! I step back from her, trembling, because I am all over the place with my emotions. I cannot trust myself to speak next. I have to leave to room to compose myself, but when I return, I will repay the scavenger for her invasion of my mind!


	4. Chapter Four

Kylo

  
I am in my chambers, pacing angrily and berating myself out loud for losing control to this scavenger, this... _peasant_. It is clear that she is strong with the Force, but it is wild, untrained. She needs a teacher to plumb her inner talents for either the dark or light side.

I remember vaguely my Uncle Luke's insistence upon how dangerous attachments are with Jedi, during my training days; and yet in that interrogation room, Rey and I joined our minds in the Force more intimately than if we had had sex.

Although she is my age, I cannot think of her in that way. _Get your head together and do your job,_ I think to myself, as I hear my private intercom go off. I go to the console in one of the walls of my chambers and press it.

"Yes? I gave specific instructions that I was not to be disturbed," I say with clear annoyance.

General Hux appears in a holo transmission and says in his pretentious, snobby voice, "Oh yes, yes, I am aware. But we are to attend a private conference in the Supreme Leader's chambers. Immediately."

"I will be right there," I acknowledge, and leave orders that the prisoner is to be guarded closely while I go to my meeting with Snoke and Hux in the audience chamber. I use the rest room, wash my face, and take a deep breath before meeting General Hux in the corridor.

As expected, Hux is in his crisp black uniform, his usual cheap cologne making me gag with even more revulsion than usual. I cannot be sure who he wishes to impress in his private life, nor do I really care about anything else besides completing the job at hand at this point in time. His auburn hair is clipped short and looks ridiculous with it smoothed back like it is, but I have wondered at times how much of a fuss he would make if someone tousled it.

As we get nearer and nearer to Snoke's chambers, the Force is telling me that this meeting is going to go badly, and he is greatly displeased with my performance of late.

As soon as the chamber doors close, I fill him in on the failure to retrieve the location of Luke Skywalker, and the debacle of the interrogation scene of earlier. I leave out the close intimacy I shared with Rey as our minds joined as one in the force.

"The scavenger resisted _you_?!" Snoke asks, incredulous with rage at my failure. I decide at this point to defend myself because I refuse to give Hux the satisfaction of looking weak in front of that blowhard.

"She is strong with the Force! Untrained but stronger than she knows," It sounds almost like I am defending Rey, when in fact I am annoyed of being detained from questioning her further. _Are you sure that you aren't defending her?_ A part of me asks. I ignore the impulse and wait to see how this meeting progresses.

"And the droid?" Snoke asks.

"Ren felt that the droid was no longer valuable to us," Hux quips.

Every time I look at this man I want to do nothing more than run my lightsaber through him, but he has his uses, as Snoke frequently admonishes me, none too gently at times.

"That the girl was _all_ we needed," Hux continues, "And it is most likely that the droid has been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may even have the map already."

"Then the enemy must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker," Snoke says musingly.

"We have their location already. We tracked them to the Ileanean system," Hux informs us.

A pleased look flashes across Snoke's hideously scarred face as he gives the command to prepare the weapon on Starkiller base.

I take this opportunity to use Snoke's good mood to my advantage and say, "Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance."

Snoke leans forward on his throne and says, "If what you say about this girl is true, then bring her to me."

I could almost cry with relief at this chance to redeem myself in my master's eyes. I say nothing more as he flicks his pale, skeletal hand in dismissal. I make my way back to the interrogation chamber, and the girl. I want this interrogation done and over with.

....

I cannot believe my eyes as I register the scene in front of my eyes. The scavenger is gone. Gone. Gone! GONE! I am beginning to see red as I am enveloped by the dark side feeding off my frustration and anger.

"No," I mutter, then a primal scream rips from my throat as I pull out my red lightsaber from my utility belt, and cut the interrogation chair in half.

A girl. Some peasant nobody has managed to escape me. Also, the fact that Snoke has become obsessed with her is not helping matters. I have to get her back, for both of our sakes...


	5. Chapter Five

Rey

  
The restraints have made my wrists and ankles sore as I climb the walls of the landing bay and I try my damndest to avoid being seen by stormtroopers. My mind is still reeling over my Force bond with Kylo Ren, and I can't piece together all of his memories, but it is clear that he has had a very troubled life, indeed. Despite myself, I want to help this man somehow.

Even as he is combing the corridors frantically searching for me, I can feel that he isn't just searching for me. Han Solo, his father. Yes, he is here. Along with Finn and Han's friend Chewbacca the wookie.

Finn. The stormtrooper who defected and tried to nobly save me on Jakku, and then leave when the going got tough on Takodana when First Order troops arrived and began killing everyone in sight. He is a good man, but a coward. Can I forgive him for being a coward? I need to stay focused on the task at hand: getting off this base and warning the resistance before they power up the weapon.

I hoist myself up, and tuck my rebellious strands of hair behind my ears, and run down more service corridors than I can count. I hear voices in the distance, and pull out the blaster the stormtrooper left behind while I controlled his mind with the force. I am just about to shoot whoever this is when I hear Finn announce his presence. I holster the blaster and hug him without thinking.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Rey?" He asks, still holding me too close for comfort.

I pull away from him. I have always disliked being touched for some reason. I reassure him that I'm fine, and that I am unhurt. Somehow, Finn doesn't completely believe me, but he doesn't call me on it either.

Han appears anxious to get going, and I cannot blame him. We are behind enemy lines, after all. Kylo's memories seem to jar with my first impression of him, because the last time Ben saw his father, he was much younger. But I say nothing, it isn't worth explaining this to someone not attuned to the Force.

Chewie explains that this rescue mission was all Finn's idea, some kind of attempt to either impress me or get back in my good books. I suspect both. How can I possibly explain my divided loyalties at this stage?

"Thank you," Is all I can say to Finn in response.

"Escape now, hug later, guys," Han says impatiently.

We make our way outside the base, and as soon as the cold winds hit me I am freezing cold. I am dressed for Jakku's hot desert climate, not arctic temperatues. Finn graciously hands over the tan jacket Poe gave him as a sign of friendship. I am grateful for the warmth of the leather jacket, and remind myself to thank Finn later.

We rely on Finn's intel to find the control room that controls Starkiller base's weapon. We are running out of time, but I also know that Kylo Ren is tracking us. He has not bothered to talk with me, I notice, and I force myself to stop thinking about him to listen to Finn's instructions on how to bypass the computer signals controlling the weapon. I can hack computers, I enjoy it, but I prefer the hands on approach every time.

In our haste to sabotage the weapon I realize that the First Order has locked us in here. Shit. I open the service hatch and locate the sensor to override the controls. I punch the lever and the doors open all at once.

Han grins and says, "Girl knows her stuff." I am warmed by his approval for some reason I can't explain.

 _No, I will not think of this now_ , I berate myself. ' _Focus on the present, not what cannot be fixed, Rey._ ' Han and Chewie busy themselves with placing timed explosives in strategic areas of the room, and I want to scream at them to hurry it along. Kylo's presence is getting stronger and stronger as they work.

Then the doors open, and in strides Kylo Ren in the flesh, along with a small platoon of stormtroopers. He is not just angry, but enraged that things are not going according to plan. Stormtroopers surround us as Han is placing the last of the bombs on the bridge leading to the main controls.

Kylo's mood changes to a sad, contemplative one as father and son confront one another on the service bridge. I cannot hear what they say to one another, they are too far away, and if Finn and I move now the stormtroopers will shoot us.

I am overcome with a sudden feeling of helplessness as I feel Kylo's pain and remorse as he runs his lightsaber through his father. I don't know the reasoning behind his motives, but it's almost as if two men live inside one man, and I cannot help either.

A sudden despair washes over me as the troops and Kylo leave, pursuing us as we flee towards the Millennium Falcon, Han's old ship. I realize that I am grieving over the only father figure I have ever had in my life. Could things get any worse?

Finn takes me by the hand as Kylo Ren follows us in hot pursuit.

We are halfway back to the Falcon when I hear Kylo Ren say behind us, "We aren't done yet. Han Solo can't save you now.."


	6. Chapter Six

Kylo

  
I should feel free of my past, clean even, the Supreme Leader even assured me as much before this whole debacle began...Before, _her._ My life would be much less complicated without the scavenger in it, and logic tells me that I should just let her board my father's old freighter ship and allow her to fly back to the Resistance base.

But then I see who is with her, and how he is so solicitous of Rey's wellbeing. The stormtrooper who defected and flew off in a stolen tie fighter, allowing Poe Dameron, one of the rebel's top pilots to escape. FN-2187, the traitor.

"TRAITOR!!" I scream, turning my lightsaber on. The girl foolishly tries to play the brave heroine and stands in front of him, which pisses me off more, because someone needs to pay for the shit hitting the fan. What better person than the damn, turn coat stormtrooper?

I intend to only push Rey out of the way, but in my anger, I end up lifting her thirty feet off the ground and flinging her into the nearest tree. She lets out a shrill scream and loses consciousness for a moment before the stormtrooper goes to her, crying for her to be alright.

It is at this moment that I am struck with a perverse feeling of jealousy washing over me. What right does he have to touch her? Cradle her head? And otherwise be kind to her? I shake my head to clear it of these foreign feelings.

"Finn, I said I'm alright," I hear Rey say before she stands. Sadness and grief tug at her heart, and the part of me that is still Ben Solo wants nothing more than to comfort her.

" _No, don't go to her. Make her pay for the mess she has caused"_ , I hear Snoke's voice in my head, and after that I see nothing but the red of my lightsaber, and feel nothing but contempt for this bitch interfering in things above her station.

I see her pull out my old lightsaber from my training days with Uncle Luke, and say, "That lightsaber doesn't belong to you."   
Angry tears stream down her face as she makes her challenge, "Come and get it, _monster_."

I charge toward her, and she tries to shoot me with her blaster. She gets off four shots before I disarm her with the Force.

She drops the blue lightsaber, and we both try to retrieve it with the Force. Her control nearly wavers when inexplicably, it flies into her hand. I am genuinely stunned, and amazed. The lightsaber _chose_ her. A scavenger from a desert planet that orbits my Uncle Luke's childhood planet in the Outer Rim territories. A nobody, in truth.

She turns it on, and we begin to parry and block at a breakneck pace. I am not at my full strength, because my father's wookie friend/servant shot me in the side right after Han Solo's body fell off of the narrow service bridge.

Rey and I continue to exchange blows, and we each burn each other with our sabers. We begin to wrestle each other without breaking eye contact. Dark side energy literally pours off of Rey in hot waves, and for a split second her hazel eyes turn Sith yellow. 

I can understand now why Snoke wants to turn her to the darkside, but I am secretly a bit turned on by this duel of ours. No one, not even in my training days or training the few stormtroopers who were Force sensitive have ever matched me so perfectly. 

Then she closes her eyes, and is able to gather enough Force energy to knock my lightsaber aside. We separate and began to duel again, but she flicks her wrist at a critical moment and I am unprepared for the agonizing pain of my face being opened up by her lightsaber.

The ground around us is erupting and breaking apart, and it is not entirely due to the base exploding. No, it is our use of the Force. Dark and light, battling, destroying the planet around us. I collapse to the ground, utterly defeated and ashamed of being bested by a girl who has had no formal Force combat training of any kind. As I begin to blackout from the blaster shot in my side and my wound on my face I see the Millennium Falcon escape with the rest of the resistance. 

_We will meet again, Rey_ , I solemnly promise myself, _count on it my little scavenger girl..._


	7. Chapter Seven

Phasma

The medical ward is as cold as a tomb as Kylo Ren's body is being transported in a medical capsule. I silently curse myself for not being on hand to leading the platoon he took to confront the rebels who managed to blow up the base at the control room.

I hate my feeling of helplessness as my master is being attended to by medical droids. I watch it all through the observation deck, and as I hear FN-9347, the Captain in charge of the platoon, give his report. I am almost overwhelmed with rage at the scavenger girl being the one to lay Kylo Ren's face open with her lightsaber.

I dismiss the Captain and take off my silver helmet. I rake a hand through my spiky blonde hair and stretch my neck. I smell General Hux before I see him, but of course I can sense him and nearly everyone aboard this medical cruiser. I am not as strong in the Force as Kylo Ren, but I could have at least taken the traitor the rebels call Finn into custody.

My next impulse would have been to kill him outright for treason, but I wait for orders before proceeding. I have learned long ago that patience has its own rewards.

Hux has his left arm in a cast, the result of breaking his forearm in three places while fleeing Starkiller base.

"You know, he will probably be in there for another few days at least," He points out, "Do you plan to turn into a statue in all of that time?"

"I should have been there," I say bitterly. I am disgusted with myself because the Supreme Leader himself ordered me to be Master Ren's personal guard. "If I had been-"

"You would most likely be in a medical capsule yourself," Hux finishes for me. I nod my head numbly, not trusting myself to speak. "What do you say we get a drink and we can let off some steam as we talk?"

"Only if you buy the first round," I laugh.

"Deal." We walk to the nearest bar, and drink until we are both senseless; that is a small blessing, because right now I don't want to recount my past failures. As I lay down to sleep in my quarters later, I make a promise that the traitor will pay for his treachery. It is only a matter of time...


	8. Chapter Eight

Rey

  
I rub the dryness out of my eyes as the Falcon comes out of hyperspace into Ahtc-to's atmosphere. It is a fairly small planet compared to Jakku or Tatooine, but at least it does not have a dry, desert-like climate.

As Chewie lands the Falcon, I can already sense Luke Skywalker' s presence...and from far away, Kylo Ren. I shake my head, and wonder how I am still bonded to him. I should question Master Skywalker about this when I meet him.

"I am so relieved that this planet is so much like my own," Chewie says through his growls, "I should explore some of these islands."

"But don't you want to reminisce with Luke?" I ask him.

Chewie shrugs his shoulders and says sadly, "Nothing I can say will make the loss any better for him. It's best he hears it from you since he can't understand wookese."

I blush slightly, forgetting that Han mentioned that once on the way to Starkiller base. We hug warmly, and Chewie elects to staying on board to make some repairs to the Falcon; at least that is the excuse he gives. I sense it is because he is a little afraid of Force users, even though he loves Luke like a brother. I lower the landing ramp and walk out into foggy, but mild weather that could rain at any time.

The terrain of the island we landed on is grassy and rugged. I am not fazed by this, and use my bo-staff as a walking stick. I begin the ascent up to the rough stone ruins where Luke Skywalker's presence is the strongest.

I find a man in a faded black cloak looking out at the ocean as I reach the summit. He appears to not have noticed me, but of course he does through subtle vibrations in the Force. I take out the lightsaber that first called to me at Maz's temple on Takodana, and hold it out for him to take.

The man turns around slowly, and one fleshy hand, the other a robotic prosthetic to replace his missing one takes down his hood. Luke Skywalker's face is carved with the stresses of a violent life. He has the look of a soldier who has enjoyed some years of peace, and is not happy to be reactivated into service again. I hold the lightsaber out with purpose, and he still says nothing as he sighs deeply and tosses the lightsaber over the cliff...

The End


End file.
